Stereo display technology originates from 1830s, when Wheatstone put forward the concept of parallax 3D display theory. In the past 170 years, it has experienced many ups and downs ups. Since the 3D movie “Avatar” was released in 2010, more and more researchers and funds have been devoted on 3D display field. The main components and solutions related to 3D display include 3D chips, 3D panels, 3D coding transmission technology and the production of 3D contents, and its application foreground is immeasurably, such as these fields like entertainment, medical treatment, military, industrial design, advertising, etc.
The current method to realize 3D display can be divided into three categories: parallax 3D display, volumetric display and holographic display. Furthermore, parallax 3D display technology includes auxiliary and non-auxiliary 3D display, among which, the auxiliary display device usually requires users to wear glasses or helmets to see the 3D images, and furthermore, it will cause visual fatigue, due to these drawbacks, this kind of display devices are not welcomed in the product market. So far, non-auxiliary 3D display mainly refers to the grating type, which includes the slit grating, lenticular sheets grating, lattice grating and so on. However, this kind of display mode will cause the loss of image resolution, the decay of brightness, the requirement of multiple parallax images input and the discontinuous watching field for stereo view, due to all these drawbacks, it has poor practicability.
Currently, there are still some other multi-layer screen display method called integrated stereoscopic display, the Chinese patent CN201010252725.1 owned by Qionghua Wu publicly provide a full-resolution multi-view autostereoscopic display device based on grayscale screen, it achieves full resolution through the overlying of multi-layer screens. However, there exists the moire fringe between screens, the arguments of screens is not easy to change, and the stereo vision is not realistic, thus it is difficult to meet the requirements of universality.
In view of this background, the compact and full-resolution autostereoscopic display device available for multiple viewers will be able to attract market attention.